


Quiet Helper

by ViridianJane



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Christmas, Christmas Tree, Decorating, M/M, but not too much christmas?, gif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 18:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12917502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViridianJane/pseuds/ViridianJane
Summary: Christmas isn't really Gwaine's thing, and Merlin respects that. All the same, he appreciates Gwaine's company as he decorates the flat.





	Quiet Helper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EachPeachPearPlum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EachPeachPearPlum/gifts).



> Happy Holidays, Peach!! I hope you like it!! (I hope there isn't too much Christmas for you, but, well, I can't help myself hahaha)
> 
> Thank you to the mods for running the fest!! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

 


End file.
